transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Streetwise
Personnel File "You have to know where you are before you know what to do." Nothing escapes his notice. Has an amazing capacity to understand and adapt to his environment. Clever and determined -- only an empty fuel tank can stop him from seeking out his prey. As car, has powerful double-mounted air-compressor cannon with 50 mile range; as robot uses blinding photon pistol. Sometimes overheats as car. With fellow Protectobots forms Defensor. Skills: Tracking, Pursuit Driving, Forensics Internal Affairs * Streetwise pulls double duty within the Autobot City Police Department, working in various departments as a Decepticide Detective and Crime Scene Investigator. * Streetwise often plays the role of Good Cop opposite the Bad Cop of Nightbeat. * Streetwise does not give up once in pursuit of a suspect or target. In fact, he will keep a case open for years if he has to, still working it until the criminals involved are brought to justice. * Streetwise has been said to have Holmesian levels of observation. He does not miss a thing. Ever. * Streetwise has a foundational focus in law and order. He protects. He serves. However, he is more than willing to go above and beyond the call of duty when it comes to bringing suspects in or known criminals to justice. * Streetwise's vocal inflection and styling is that of: Samuel L. Jackson. * Streetwise may or may not have some resemblance to the Terran film detective: John Shaft. Can you dig it? Cop Rock ; Streetwise : Shaft - Isaac Hayes : In The Air Tonight - Phil Collins ; Investigation : Won't Get Fooled Again - The Who : Pink Panther - Henry Mancini ; In Pursuit : The Heat Is On - Glenn Frey : In The Air Tonight - Nonpoint : Every Breath You Take - The Police : Ready or Not - The Fugees : Shining Down - Lupe Fiasco (f/ Matthew Santos) : Fast Lane - Bad Meets Evil ; Undercover : Cruise - Florida Georgia Line (f/ Nelly) : Brick House - The Commodores : She's A Bad Mamma Jamma - Carl Carlton ; Suspect Apprehension : Hunt You Down - Saliva : Taking You Down - Egypt Central : Shakedown - Bob Seger Major Crimes Division Protectobot Defense Unit Active Response Center Autobot City Police Department Evidence GRV2.jpg SW&HS.jpg Streetwise-warwithin.jpg Casefiles 2029 * Catch the Cog! - Juice-crazed Junkions invade Autobot City with one goal in mind - steal Metroplex's transformation cog! * Inspection Time Again - Autobot City's UN inspection for 2029. Naturally, it goes horribly. 2034 * Torque the Neurosurgeon - Streetwise creeps up on a new case. Also manages to get Torque'd. * Officer Down - Streetwise attempts to protect The Wall from an Avalanche of bad grammar. * He Got Better - Streetwise shows up to check out this whole Prowl situation. Gets Blades'd. * Sunk - Streetwise fights for more than his life in an epic showdown against Blast Off. Community Service Current: Jay category:Protectobot